Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.45 \times -12\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -12\% = -\dfrac{12}{100} = -0.12 $ Now we have: $ -0.45 \times -0.12 = {?} $ $ -0.45 \times -0.12 = 0.054 $